


Zect Should Hire More Entomologists

by VaguelyDownwards



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Egg Inflation, F/M, Oviposition, Tendou is as insufferable as always, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards
Summary: Kagami loses a fight with a Worm who isn't interested in killing him just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kamen Rider Kinkmeme. Prompt: Worm/Kagami oviposition, mpreg, egg inflation, "Preferably non-consensual but if the Worm is Hiyori then consensual would be fine too."

Kagami didn’t have time to call for backup. He barely had time to call his zecter before the Worm had closed the very short distance between them, the armor locking into place just in time to block the first attack. He dodged the next blow and rolled to one side, reaching for his belt.  
  
The Worm shifted back to its human disguise, a slight woman that Kagami hardly recognized outside of her zectrooper armor, and laughed. She seemed perfectly at home in this empty section of the compound. “Go on,” she said. “I’ll even wait for you.”  
  
Her confidence was unnerving, but he couldn’t afford to be shaken. Kagami straightened, gripped the switch tightly, and charged her as he activated the cast-off.  
  
She dropped her disguise immediately. Her true form had its own alien beauty, something winged and angular and insectoid, but it wasn’t the sort of thing Kagami could admire. She was in the air before he reached the place she’d been standing, dodging the flying pieces of armor with a dancer’s grace. He didn’t see where she landed, but a sharp impact against his back told him he’d been too slow. He caught another blow as he turned to face her, and she knocked his hands away every time he tried to clock up or reach for the Double Caliber.  
  
She had waited for him, as she had said, just a few seconds while he transformed, but she didn’t make the same mistake so many other Worm did. Sure, the Masked Rider system granted the ability to clock up, but the Worm had the upper hand every time and they squandered it. Kagami had wondered if the time would ever come when his opponent realized they could clock up before he was ready, and this was it. He couldn’t clock up at all like this. He couldn’t even move. He could hardly see her anymore, each strike hitting harder than the one before it.  
  
The last one sent him flying. His armor flickered and faded when he hit the ground, and he watched the little zecter abandon him, probably to seek someone with a brighter future. His couldn’t last much longer, not like this, unarmed and flat on his back while the Worm sauntered towards him laughing.  
  
“Well, well, my proud blue bug, what happened?” Kagami struggled to sit up, and the Worm kicked him down with one pointed foot. “Not so much the god of battle, are we?”  
  
She leaned forward, almost kneeling with one foot on his chest so she could cup his cheek in her hand. He could feel a numb warmth spreading from where she touched him, and realized with a sinking feeling that she might not even have to kill him. There was some kind of poison in her touch, sapping what remaining strength he had. Maybe she would leave him here, helpless, while he lost the will to breathe. He didn’t even fight as she slashed open the front of his shirt, scoring a neat line down his chest that barely began to bleed. She continued her work on his pants, using her claws to deftly remove every shred of clothing, catching exposed skin now and then like it was an artistic decision.  
  
Kagami closed his eyes and waited for her to kill him. He felt a weight settle on top of him, unmistakably soft and warm and human, delicate fingers twisting in his hair. “What do you know about wasps, Kagami Arata?” she whispered in his ear. When he opened his eyes, the illusion of humanity was gone, and there was only the monstrous reality, smooth chitin pressing down on his skin. Her strange face didn’t show expression in any recognizable way, but he thought he saw amusement, and curiosity, and malice. Slowly, she rose up, still straddling his hips, pinning him to the floor. Not that he could escape right now, anyway. Every muscle felt distant and powerless.  
  
“Many wasps are parasites,” said the Worm, tracing one hand down her armored torso to where a thorn-like appendage was emerging between her legs. Kagami realized with a shock of impropriety what it resembled and blushed. He tried to look away, but the paralysis wouldn’t even allow that much.  
  
“They paralyze other insects,” she said, “and lay their eggs inside,” and she stroked the growing appendage from its thick base to the pointed tip, a clear fluid beading at the wide aperture. She grabbed hold of Kagami’s legs one at a time like they were weightless and casually rested them on her shoulders, adjusting him into a more compromising position. He tried to kick, but what was effortless for her to move was impossible for him.  
  
“Grasshoppers, sometimes,” she continued, shifting her hips so that the tip pressed against Kagami somewhere intimately more sensitive. It wasn’t hard like the rest of her body, but it had a certain firmness, and it was cooler than a human phallus.  
  
“Flies. Various larvae. Even other wasps.” She remained poised over him, listening to his breath catch in terror and anticipation. He wished she would go ahead and get it over with, pierce him and be done with it.  
  
Her voice was almost a whisper. “Beetles, of course,” and she moved.  
  
He expected it to hurt. It certainly wasn’t comfortable, but the first sensation he registered was a sudden, urgent pressure, which grew steadily as she slid more deeply inside him. The appendage was perfectly smooth and well-slicked with that strange clear fluid, and he was too much in shock already to notice pain until she was inserted all the way to that thick base, her chitinous hips pressing against his bare cheeks.  
  
Then she withdrew, and thrust into him with enough force that he slid across the floor a few inches. That much hurt enough to make Kagami cry out, pain and something else that he wasn’t willing to call pleasure, but all he could manage was a wheezing groan. She thrust forward again, gripping Kagami’s hips tightly to press him onto her as firmly as possible, and when she gave a little moan and shudder, Kagami made the mistake of thinking maybe she was finished already.  
  
He felt as though she was expanding inside of him, like the base of that thing was becoming even wider, like he was being stretched beyond capacity— and then, the feeling passed, replaced by a sort of relief, a brief wave of pleasure before it started again. _Eggs,_ she had said. Not just idle threats.  
  
At first, he could barely feel them once they had made it past the initial opening. Maybe he should feel lucky that she chose to lay her eggs inside an existing tract, and one with relatively few nerve endings, rather than tearing a hole in his side or something. He tried counting them to distract himself from her noises of contentment, the little gasps and happy gurgles that heralded the arrival of each new egg.  
  
After the first dozen, he couldn’t distract himself anymore. He felt full. He stared at his stomach and expecting it to curve obscenely, but it was as flat as it had ever been. Instead, what he saw was his own cock, harder than he wanted to admit and standing as a pale contrast against the Worm’s dark armor. Then she adjusted her grip on his hips, and he lost focus as the next egg came.  
  
He couldn’t keep track of the passing of time. This was the opposite of clock up, this was time slowing down to a series of impossibly long cycles of pain and pleasure. The rest of his body was numb and motionless, and the only thing he could feel was one egg after another and the swelling in his belly that he couldn’t confirm. She wouldn’t even grant him the mercy of coming, humiliated as he was to want it. That would have meant sparing a thought for his pleasure, and she was lost in her own.  
  
Kagami thought he heard footsteps, or maybe it was the pounding of his own heartbeat. No, it was definitely footsteps, armored boots clacking on the floor, and the distant sound of a voice announcing “clock up!” Something he could only perceive as a red streak flew across his vision, sweeping the Worm along with it and leaving Kagami abruptly open and exposed. He still couldn’t see anything from his place on the floor, but he knew what was happening: he was being shown up by that bastard again. The Worm that had effortlessly defeated Kagami didn’t last more than a few seconds against _him_.  
  
“Can you walk?” Tendou’s voice was quiet and even.  
  
Kagami tried to answer and made a comical wheezing noise.  
  
“I’ll take you to get medical attention, then.” He crouched beside Kagami and lifted him into a more comfortable sitting position. From there, Kagami could see the sickening swell of his distended stomach, the surface marked by fist-sized bulges, and the whole spectacle doing absolutely nothing to hide his still-insistent erection. He could almost tolerate being carried naked and bloodied into the Zect medical ward, but not in this state.  
  
Tendou glanced downward, then met Kagami’s unfocused gaze. “I did tell you that I’m not obligated to solve all your problems for you,” he said, but he reached down with one hand and grasped Kagami’s cock. There was no tenderness in the action, except maybe by the bizarre standards that apply only to the one who walks the path of heaven. Tendou’s movements were businesslike, perfunctory, but even so, it only took a few strokes for Kagami to come, needy as he was. Relief washed over him as his come mixed with the clear liquid already pooling on the floor.  
  
The Worm’s venom amplified the post-orgasmic torpor. Kagami slipped into a hazy state just on the edge of consciousness as Tendou scooped him up and carried him to safety. He might even be able to thank him when he woke up.


End file.
